Komaeda's Biology Lesson
by Yosh Yoshington
Summary: ishimaeda [porno warno]


wow i'm going to regret doing this

watch out for the smut

* * *

Operation Get Ishimaru Drunk was a go. Komaeda had been trying for a while to get Ishimaru to have sex with him and it wasn't getting anywhere. This time, he had a plan. He looked around at the boxes of saltine crackers and bottles of Sprite in the room. Everything was in place. It would work. Unless Ishimaru was an angry or violent drunk, that is. _Well, I just have to have hope!_ Komaeda thought.

He glanced over at the bathroom one more time to make sure the door was closed, and not a moment too soon. There was a loud knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice calling his name. If everything went as planned, Ishimaru would soon be calling Komaeda's name in a different way.

"Come in!" Komaeda answered, trying not to sound too eager. If he acted too strange, Ishimaru would pick up on the fact that something was wrong and leave. However, Ishimaru's persevering attitude would work to his favor for this. Surely he wouldn't give up on tutoring Komaeda.

"The door is locked," Ishimaru said.

"Oh." Even though nobody was in the room, Komaeda smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm stupid for forgetting. That's why I need you to help me, I guess." He got up and unlocked the door. Ishimaru opened it immediately, almost hitting Komaeda had he not stepped back. The night was already off to a great start.

Ishimaru walked in, a biology textbook under his arm. "You actually cleaned up," he observed. "I'm impressed!"

Komaeda blushed lightly. "Yes, I remembered that you don't like messes. We should have a comfortable environment for studying, after all." Certain activities that weren't studying were welcomed, as well.

"So, what are you having problems with?" Ishimaru asked, dropping the textbook on Komaeda's desk with a loud thud.

"Microbiology," Komaeda said. "Well, are you thirsty?" he asked suddenly, picking up a bottle of Sprite and holding it out. "I have a lot of drinks ready, this could take a long time."

"No, I'm not," Ishimaru said, opening the textbook and flipping to the chapter on microbiology. He sat down and skimmed over the text It was a lot of material to cover, but he would do anything to help a fellow student succeed. "Can you be a little more specific, please? It's not that I have a problem with going over everything, but it would be more efficient if you told me exactly what you have problems with, like organelles and such."

"Yes, that's it," Komaeda replied. "The organelles. I get confused about all the functions and things. There are just too many for me to handle, and...well, I have some snacks here." He put a soda bottle and a box of saltines next to Ishimaru, which would make him more likely to consume the snacks. Komaeda opened his own bottle of Sprite and took out a cracker so Ishimaru would know the food was safe. "Can you move over, though?" he asked. "I don't have any other chairs, sorry. Hopefully you won't be too disgusted by sharing a seat with me."

Ishimaru scooted over to the left, leaving Komaeda half the chair to sit on. "I don't mind," he said.

This was Komaeda's cue to sit down, and he did, almost on Ishimaru's lap. Ishimaru blushed and moved a little more to the left. This was Komaeda's chair, yes, but he didn't have to sit right on top of one of Ishimaru's legs. "So..." Komaeda began, seemingly ignoring the fact that he was sitting on Ishimaru. "Tell me about organelles."

"Very well!" Ishimaru said. "We will begin with the organelles all cells have. First is the cell membrane, which controls what enters and leaves a cell. It consists of...do you want me to explain the structure of the cell membrane as well?"

Komaeda shook his head. "Cracker?" he asked, holding out the box of saltines.

Ishimaru took one, not wanting to be rude. "Thank you, Komaeda-kun," he said when he had finished eating it.

"There's more if you want some." Komaeda gestured to the stacks of boxes on the floor. "You can have as many as you want, I don't mind." He placed the cracker boxes on his desk, making sure to arrange them around Ishimaru.

"Thanks, I will," Ishimaru said, taking several crackers. He liked saltines, and this was a lucky coincidence. Well, Komaeda _was_ SHSL Good Luck. "Then there are the ribosomes, which make proteins. That's all the organelles all cells have, if you don't count the DNA."

Ishimaru continued his lesson, often pausing to eat crackers. After going through two boxes his throat began feeling extremely dry. There was a full bottle of Sprite on the desk, but he remembered that it was Komaeda's favorite soda. He couldn't just take the bottle, that would be rude. However, Komaeda had offered him a drink when he first came in.

"Don't mind me, but I need a drink." Ishimaru opened the bottle, only to notice that it had already been opened before. "Oh, were you already drinking this one? It's already open."

"No!" Komaeda exclaimed. His ruse was falling apart. All he had was a weak excuse, but if that was what he had left, he would use it. "I already opened all of the bottles! You like efficiency, don't you? It takes less time to open a bottle that's already been opened."

Ishimaru nodded and took a sip. He didn't make a habit of drinking too much Sprite, but the soda he had didn't taste like normal Sprite. "Why is it so bitter?" Hopefully, he wasn't drinking expired soda, if soda could even expire.

"Ah...all the soda's gone flat! That's the problem with opening it beforehand. Don't worry, nothing is wrong," Komaeda insisted.

Ishimaru shrugged and continued drinking. Now that he had more, he realized the bitter taste wasn't so bad. He began to forget about exactly what he was doing in the first place. And then he noticed the biology textbook in front of him and remembered that he was supposed to be helping Komaeda with microbiology.

"And there's the nucleus," he said, taking a swig of Sprite. By now, he was on his third bottle. "It has...it has..." The text was right in front of him, but for some reason he couldn't put it into words. Instead, he decided to drink some more soda.

"Has what?" Komaeda prompted.

"It has the DNA," Ishimaru said. "Seriously, is it that hard to figure out. It's kind of sad that you don't know..."

"Is it," Komaeda replied, opening a bottle of Sprite. "Well, I still need help."

"Still?" Ishimaru lashed out and shoved the textbook off the desk. "After all my work you still don't get it? I try so hard to explain and you don't even understand. Ugh..." He slumped over and refused to do anything but drink.

_Well, this is it, _Komaeda thought. Ishimaru was drunk. He was a sad drunk, which was slightly disappointing. Sad was still workable, though. It would just require more effort. Especially if he played his advances as a way to make Ishimaru feel better.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Ishimaru-kun," he said. "I can't suddenly start understanding everything, but I..." Komaeda stood up and sat down again, directly on Ishimaru's lap this time. "I can try to make you feel better, at least."

With that, he began grinding into Ishimaru's crotch. Ishimaru tensed up but didn't react much past that. In his drunken haze, all he could feel was sadness and...

"I need to piss," Ishimaru announced, pushing Komaeda towards the desk and standing up.

At first, Komaeda thought he was getting somewhere since he had been suddenly thrown over the desk. He didn't expect Ishimaru to suddenly assume dominance like that since he had seemed so depressed — wait, he was only getting up to piss. In the bathroom.

"Wait!" Komaeda yelled. This could be salvaged. If he just made an excuse about the toilet being clogged, then everything would be fine. However, Ishimaru didn't hear him, as he was already in the bathroom.

When Ishimaru was finished, he turned around and started for the door. As he did, his gaze swept over the trashcan in the corner, which was overflowing with identical empty bottles. More of those bottles had been piled around the trashcan haphazardly. Ishimaru walked over and picked up one of them, inspecting the label.

He lost his grip on the bottle and it fell, predictably shattering on the floor. Ishimaru didn't care. There were many more bottles of scotch where that came from. Everything seemed so clear now. The pre-opened bottles. The soda's strange bitterness. Ishimaru had effectively been tricked into participating in underaged drinking using spiked Sprite. Everything was over for him. How could he continue to be the head of discipline if he had committed a felony?

Komaeda heard glass breaking in the bathroom and rushed in. Ishimaru had in fact discovered the bottles, and he was currently standing in the corner with glass shards at his feet. "Ishimaru-kun!" he yelled. "Are you okay?"

"No." Ishimaru walked past him and out of the bathroom. He lay on the floor, talking to nobody in particular. "I'm a failure. I shouldn't be the hall monitor. I drank underage, and...I should be expelled. And arrested. I'd inform someone of this, but I feel too horrible. You should tell everyone of my felony, Komaeda-kun." This was something Ishimaru should have told everyone himself, but he was feeling too miserable to care. He had just thrown his entire life away for no reason whatsoever.

"I can't do that to you," Komaeda replied. "There's still hope for you, this isn't the end of the world." There was still hope for the plan, as well. Ishimaru hadn't exactly realized who had gotten him drunk yet. "Do you want some more Sprite?"

"No." Ishimaru curled up on his side, tucking his legs under his chin. "I can't handle any more of that. It's bad enough I drank it, I don't want to get in any more trouble."

Komaeda sighed and downed the whole bottle himself. Ishimaru was set on being as noncompliant as possible, or so it seemed. If he wanted to continue with the plan, Komaeda would just have to get drunk himself.

Four bottles of spiked Sprite later, Komaeda was on the floor with Ishimaru trying to cheer the latter up.

"Don't even look at me," Ishimaru finally said. "I'm a criminal, my life is ruined." He looked up, and Komaeda could see that he was crying. "Please just leave me here if you won't turn me in."

"I can't do that," Komaeda said. "I can't just abandon someone who appears to have lost all hope. I'll make you see that things are better...somehow."

"How." Ishimaru was too far gone to even try to phrase it as a question. "It's all over for me. I am now a criminal."

"No, that's not how you should see it," Komaeda replied. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, and just because you screwed up here, it doesn't mean that it's all over for you. You're not a criminal, it's not like you go around getting drunk all the time. Would I be wrong if I assumed this is the first time you've ever even drank alcohol?"

Ishimaru shook his head. "It will be the last time, too. I don't want this to happen again. I may not be a criminal, but I still feel horrible. I...I don't know, I just feel bad and I can't stop feeling bad."

"Like I said before, I'm going to try to make you feel better." Komaeda shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt off, which left Ishimaru very confused.

"I don't get it," Ishimaru said flatly, sitting up. "How is this supposed to make me feel better." At least it was better than seeing, say, Yamada shirtless. But if that was the only reason Komaeda had taken his shirt off, to present an "at least it isn't this" scenario, then it was a very weak attempt to cheer him up.

"You'll see." Komaeda took Ishimaru's face in his hands and kissed him.

Ishimaru froze up, not knowing what to do. He didn't feel so sad all of a sudden, but that was exactly what the situation was — too sudden. Of all the things that could have happened during their tutoring session, this was the last thing Ishimaru expected would happen. Well, he hadn't counted on getting drunk, either.

"Well?" Komaeda sat back, waiting for Ishimaru to react. Disappointingly, he didn't, instead retaining the blank look of confusion he had since sitting up. "Do you feel any better?"

"Maybe," Ishimaru admitted. "But I told you, I can't stop feeling horrible about this." He looked over at the textbook, which was still on the floor. "Look. I damaged school property, as well."

"Just stop!" Komaeda exclaimed. Ishimaru's obsessing over his apparent rule breaking was starting to get annoying. It was slowing down his plan, and while they did have all night, it would be nice if the sex happened sooner and not later. "You're still not a horrible person," he said quickly. "And if you're not feeling better, then I'll just try harder."

Once again, Komaeda leaned in and pressed his lips to Ishimaru's mouth again, but this time he swiped his tongue over Ishimaru's lower lip. Ishimaru gasped a little at the sudden warmth, a strange feeling cutting through his sadness.

That hadn't worked out, and Komaeda didn't know exactly what he was doing. It wasn't like he had actually made out with anyone before. He hadn't even kissed anyone, either, so he would just have to experiment. On a whim, he sucked Ishimaru's lower lip into his mouth and gently nipped at it. The strange feeling returned to Ishmaru in full force, and he gasped loudly this time. Komaeda took this opportunity to quickly shove his tongue into Ishimaru's mouth, and then...he still had no idea what to do, he would just wing it again.

He pushed his tongue against Ishimaru's tongue, and Ishimaru slowly became more responsive. The Sprite-scotch combo didn't taste so bad when it was in Komaeda's mouth. He began to kiss back, and soon both Ishimaru and Komaeda were trying to get into each other's mouths.

Ishimaru was lowered onto his back, with Komaeda on his forearms and knees above him. Once again, Komaeda guessed that this was Ishimaru's first sexual encounter, as it was his. It wouldn't do for them to have their first time on the floor. They would just wake up horribly sore on top of being hungover. Komaeda told himself to move, but that would require breaking the kiss.

Ishimaru did it for him. "What are you — what are you doing." Ishimaru looked over at Komaeda's right hand, which was right on the waistband of Ishimaru's pants.

Komaeda sat up and got off of Ishimaru. "I'm just trying to make you feel better, like I said. We should move to somewhere more comfortable, though." He stood up, pulled Ishimaru to his feet, and sat him on the bed.

"Now, Ishimaru-kun, don't you find it uncomfortable to wear this uniform all the time?" Komaeda asked, playing with the top button on Ishimaru's collar.

"Yes," Ishimaru admitted. Encouraged by this, Komaeda began unbuttoning Ishimaru's jacket. However, Ishimaru didn't find his jacket uncomfortable. The source of his problem was his pants, which were all of a sudden too tight.

He tried to unbutton his pants, but Komaeda saw what he was doing and beat him to it. "Let me do it," he said, giving the bulge in Ishimaru's pants a lingering squeeze. It didn't take long for him to realize that it would be hard to get Ishimaru's pants off this way. "Stand up," he instructed. Ishimaru did as told, and Komaeda quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

"Hurry up," Ishimaru begged, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Komaeda pulled down the front of Ishimaru's briefs, freeing his erection.

"Oh," Ishimaru said, covering his face with his hands. This was embarassing.

"That's very nice, Ishimaru-kun," Komaeda commented. He got on his knees, reached out, and rubbed the tip. Ishimaru's breath hitched, and he peered through the gaps between his fingers. Komaeda was smiling up at him reassuringly.

"Oh," Ishimaru repeated. In all of his life, he had only ever touched himself once, and even then he hadn't really enjoyed it much, probably due to the negative association he had with masturbation. As the head of discipline, he wasn't supposed to do anything inappropriate, that would just be hypocritical.

But now, he didn't mind so much. Maybe it was because someone else was doing it.

"D – do it again," Ishimaru requested. Nodding, Komaeda rubbed his thumb over the tip of Ishimaru's erection again, smearing precum across it. He withdrew his hand and dabbed his thumb on his tongue, sampling the clear fluid. And then Komaeda got an idea.

Ishimaru felt a sudden heat on his member, the resulting sensation clearing some of the haze of sadness he was in. He let out a strangled moan and looked down in time to see Komaeda dragging his tongue along his shaft.

"What – what are you doing?" Ishimaru spluttered. "You're not supposed to do that!"

"Well," replied Komaeda, "sometimes you just need to let things happen." He leaned over and took the head into his mouth, taking care to keep his teeth away. The inside of his mouth was too hot, even warmer than his tongue had been, and it sent shivers through the rest of Ishimaru's body. He wanted to moan or vocalize or something, but that would be too embarrassing, and so he shoved his right hand in his mouth instead.

Komaeda looked up at him and mumbled something that was probably meant to reassure Ishimaru that it wasn't embarrasing to moan, but the point was lost — he couldn't talk properly with dick in his mouth. Speaking of which, Komaeda was currently trying to take as much into his mouth as he could. He couldn't go all the way to the base, that was too much for him, and so he backed up until he reached a point where he didn't feel like he was going to gag and vomit everywhere.

There was too much fluid building up in his mouth, either saliva or precum or varying amounts of the two, and so Komaeda swallowed, inadvertently sucking. Ishimaru's jaw tensed up at the feeling. He bit down on his hand, drawing blood. His free hand came down to rest in Komaeda's hair, loosely gripping the strands.

Ishimaru took his hand out of his mouth and licked the blood off. The bite stung badly, and Ishimaru realized that he couldn't gag himself with his mouth unless he wanted to accidentally take a chunk out of his hand. He took his right arm out of its sleeve, balled up the cloth, and shoved it in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Komaeda busied himself by figuring out exactly what he could do with his mouth. He started to bob his head, sliding his mouth up and down Ishimaru's erection. Ishimaru felt like his insides were twisting, but in the best way possible. Although he tried his hardest to bite down on the fabric in his mouth, some moans were too loud to be filtered out entirely by the layers of cloth. Komaeda lived for those moans. He was doing well at forgetting about his own arousal, but having an auditory reminder of what he was doing made him realize that he had his own needs.

Ishimaru had gathered his thoughts enough to realize that his jacket was now ruined. He was just rationalizing that it was okay since he had so many other spares, though the odd number of jackets compared to pants would definitely bother him, and maybe he would just have to ruin his pants too so he would have only complete sets of uniforms, when he felt Komaeda's tongue rolling repeatedly against the underside of his penis. Lust scattered his thoughts once more, and he didn't even care about the underage drinking, or the allegedly damaged textbook, or his uneven sets of uniforms. His guts were twisting so violently they had to be making some insane knots.

It happened all at once. Ishimaru used both of his hands to shove Komaeda's head down when previously he had been content to just have his hands in Komaeda's hair. In the process, the makeshift jacket-gag fell out, and he could be heard loud and clear.

He came with a loud cry of "Ah! Komaeda-kun!" Komaeda tried to swallow everything as best as he could. The bitter, salty fluid left a horrible taste in his mouth, but he could just wash it down with more Sprite later.

Ishimaru was completely frozen in position as he rode out his orgasm. When he was done he fell backwards onto the bed, his dick falling out of Komaeda's mouth with a wet pop.

"Even now you're still so formal," Komaeda commented. "You didn't have to call me Komaeda-kun, you know. Do you feel any better?" No response. "And now..." he began, climbing on the bed. "Do you mind returning the favor?"

Ishimaru's only reply was a loud snore.

Komaeda frowned. "Okay, I know you were feeling bad, but that's no excuse to take and then not give anything. You owe me one."

Ishimaru didn't care, he was asleep.

* * *

that's it i'm going to bed


End file.
